


Then again

by kornevable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Fullmetal Alchemist AU, Gen, Inarizaki cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Atsumu is the better alchemist, after all. / FMA AU.





	1. Burned wings

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo
> 
> FMA one day, FMA forever, right? This is completely self-indulgent, and slightly more based on FMA 2003 than mangahood.

You know you've always been the most childish, or that's what people keep saying; you speak the loudest, you complain, you pull pranks on your brother, in short you're the little brother, despite being born before Osamu. Technically, you are the older brother, but many people dismiss the mention since _you guys are twins, it doesn't matter who got out of your mother's womb first, you're identical anyway_. Yeah. Yeah, identical, identical hair, identical face, right down to the right dimple when you both smile, identical legs that run just as fast, identical hands that draw symbols and circles to perform the best alchemy.

You both love alchemy, you started studying together and still do, but at one point it turned into a competition—who could transmute the fastest, who could add the most details, who could learn a trick the easiest. Osamu has always been the more level-headed, but you pride yourself in being the focused one when it comes down to alchemy. You can, and you quote Tobio, 'absorb anything like a sponge', whereas it requires a little bit longer for Osamu to grasp the concept you understood twenty minutes ago. You can't help but be smug and gloat about it, because hey, you're not _identical_ anymore! You're clearly the superior alchemist, you know more than Osamu and you read more than him, nobody can tell you it's not impressive.

“That's good for you, 'Tsumu,” 'Samu has the gall to say with the most neutral expression he's ever worn.

“Come on, don't tell me you're not jealous!” Because there is no way 'Samu isn't feeling the teeny bit frustrated. You've fought for the last piece of cake, you've fought for the top bunk, you've fought to get first into the bath, there's no way the topic of alchemy will be disregarded that way.

“Well, I'm a bit envious, that's true.” 'Samu shrugs and takes a bite of his pudding (hey, when did Mom buy puddings? You wanted one too!). “But I'm not as passionate about alchemy as you, you know? Like, understanding and creating stuff is nice, I guess, but I'm not going to smother you with a pillow because you're better than me.”

You stay silent. This...is not what you expected. Osamu looks perfectly calm, staring at you with his sleepy eyes, like he just announced it was only four o'clock and that you could eat snacks. It's unnerving. It doesn't satisfy you.

“Wait, so you're willing to smother me with a pillow for other reasons?” you point out, gasping and widening your eyes. 'Samu rolls his eyes.

“If you come down and try to wake me up again for one of your stupid jokes, I won't hesitate.”

“That's fratricide, 'Samu!”

Osamu shrugs again and decides his pudding is more interesting. To this day, you don't know if he deliberately dropped the subject because he sensed something was off.

* * *

You are twelve when you come up with a formula for human transmutation. Mom died two years ago; you feel you should have studied harder, should have dug deeper into Dad's books, because two years are way too long to come up with one single formula you're not sure will work. Osamu helped a bit, though you didn't tell him what you were researching; you spouted some lies about healing alchemy and preventing other people from dying because of illnesses, and Osamu might or might not have bought it, but in the end you managed to achieve what you intended to do.

On a sunny morning at the Kageyama's dining table, you whisper to your brother, “I know how to bring Mom back.”

'Samu doesn't move. He doesn't drop his fork, nor does he tear his gaze away from his plate.

“That's what you've been researching,” he flatly says.

“Yes.”

He slowly, slowly turns his head towards you. “Human transmutation is impossible.”

“You don't know until you try,” you argue with a frown. “The world is huge, there's at least someone who succeeded.”

“And why haven't we heard from them? If they succeeded in something impossible, then I'm sure every alchemist would know.”

You grit your teeth. No, you can't hesitate now, after looking and looking and finally found the last shard of hope.

“Maybe they didn't want people to know, with notoriety and all,” you suggest.

'Samu finally puts down his fork in his plate and lets out a heavy sigh, staring at you with worry, anticipation, confusion? That's too many emotions, 'Samu.

“I don't know, 'Tsumu. I can't think of an exchange equivalent enough for Mom's body and soul.”

“I have everything figured out, don't worry, okay?”

You offer him a grin, one you always used to show whenever you thought of a good prank to pull on Tobio, and somehow it's enough for 'Samu to give back a tiny smile that makes his dimple appear.

“I kinda figured out you wanted to bring Mom back. I'm not one hundred percent sure about this, but I trust you, 'Tsumu. And you're better than me at alchemy, after all.”

Hell yeah you are. You know you are. That's why you took it upon yourself to find a way to recover the happy family you've lost.

Tobio comes back from the kitchen, and frowns that adorable frown when he sees you're still not finished with breakfast.

“We're gonna be late for school,” he mumbles. “What were you talking about?”

“Your little head won't understand it, Tobio-kun!” you cheerfully reply.

“Alchemy again?”

“It's not as if you don't spend your days inhaling some sort of oil or dust in that workshop of yours!”

“Well, we're not so different then!”

“'Tsumu, stop teasing Tobio and eat your food, he's right,” 'Samu butts in.

“Yeah, yeah, _school_.”

Who needs school when you have the most awesome plan in existence?

* * *

No. No. No, no, no, no.

_No no no no no no no—_

This isn't what you wanted. This isn't what was supposed to happen. No. Gods, blood. There's blood everywhere, splashed on the ground, on the walls, on your clothes, on your face and—

Red, flaring pain shooting from your leg that drags the paint over the whole room as you crawl, cheeks tear-stained and throat strong enough to let out rapid, choked breaths. You can't think, you can't process what's happening, yet your brain is full, full, full, on the verge of taking control of your body to keep moving, to do something.

You're dying.

“'Samu...”

Osamu is nowhere to be found, and only a pile of clothes lies where he stood. You choke on the smell of blood and the bile you just threw up, eyes stinging and ears ringing, head swimming in a fog you can't clear out.

This isn't what you wanted.

“'Samu...”

You crawl, nails digging in the concrete of the basement, elbows scraping on every tiny rubble. The gaping hole left by your missing leg grounds you in this reality, and then you lift your head and empty eyes stare back at you. Your mind is reeling; you saw things, black tendrils reaching for you, eyes watching with hunger, and they all come together to snap in your brain and that's when everything becomes lucid.

The armor drops on the ground as you punch it. The helmet comes off. Biting your lip in pain, in regret, in hope, you dip your finger in your blood and trace an array inside the armor, on your arms, on your chest, on your forehead, the symbols and the form springing up as if you've always known them. You believe the shaking of your hands is due to adrenaline (not fear, not fear).

“Bring Osamu back. Give me my brother back!”

You slam your hands on the array. Bright blue light envelops you, taking you to a white, blinding place.

The black Gate is sneering at you.

You scowl back. You demand your brother's soul—you stand proud, unwavering, just as It takes your toll.

It's okay. You will fix this. You're the better alchemist, after all.

.

.

.

.

Osamu wakes up with knowledge he didn't ask for.


	2. In the fox's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu meets his commanding officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, I decided to continue this AU with vignettes. I'm not going to rewrite the manga, just the important parts of the characters' lives, their relationships and how this universe is treating them. :')
> 
> I also went back to third person for narration, since I'm going to dwell on other characters' backgrounds, though it would have been nice/more consistent to keep the second person pov.

If Colonel Kita is surprised, he conceals it well. Atsumu tries not to shrink on himself under the cool and leveled gaze of his commanding officer, assessing him and being the authority figure he had to be. It is especially disturbing since Osamu isn't at his side like he always is, instead Atsumu has to face two men he doesn't know without making a fool out of himself—and why was he assigned to someone other than the one who found him? This situation is one he can't control. Gods, he's nervous.

"Miya Atsumu, right?" Colonel Kita says, tone flat. "I heard you are only thirteen."

"Yes, sir," Atsumu replies as politely as possible.

"This is unheard of," the man with dark skin comments, flashing a worried look at Atsumu. "How did you get into the military so young? As a State Alchemist on top of that."

"Uh."

Can he talk to these people without fear of being sent to a court for a crime he committed twice? Can he trust Colonel Kita to keep a secret? This is so damn difficult, why isn't Osamu with him.

"I got... scouted by... Oikawa? Colonel Oikawa?"

"The Flame Alchemist," Colonel Kita hums. "Interesting. I suppose you didn't get assigned to his team because he's a powerful alchemist, and mine is devoid of one."

Well, one question answered.

"Colonel Oikawa is famous for his charming personality," the other man says with a half smile, and Atsumu doesn't know if he's joking or not.

"I see." He doesn't, but let's pretend he does.

"My apologies, this is Captain Ojiro Aran. He's been working by my side for a few years now. Shall we introduce you to the rest of the team?"

Atsumu nods, belatedly remembering that he should have vocally answered with a salute but Colonel Kita and Captain Ojiro are already heading towards the inside of the building, East City Command. This is a huge military building, incredible in its high walls and its pristine color, but Atsumu is fairly certain that Central City Command is even bigger.

He's lead to an office on the third floor. Nothing too impressive; it looks like a regular office filled with tables and more paperwork than can be managed. Three men are working at their desk when they step inside—they immediately get up and salute to greet their commanding officer, and Colonel Kita dismisses them just as naturally. Atsumu knows that trying to make himself small in front of so many pairs of eyes is useless, so he opts to appear as composed and at ease as possible, though his fidgeting is probably giving him away.

"This is Miya Atsumu, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Colonel Kita announces. "He will be working under my command from today."

He doesn't pay any attention to the incredulous looks his men are giving him, and instead turns to Atsumu.

"This is First Lieutenant Oonimi Ren," he points to a tall man with black hair and a stern look. "Second Lieutenant Suna Rintarou." Another man with black hair, but shorter and seemingly bored. "And Second Lieutenant Ginjima Hitoshi." A grey-haired man who looks just as fierce as Lieutenant Oonimi.

"Nice to meet you all," Atsumu says with a slight bow.

"Kid, you're a State Alchemist?" Lieutenant Oonimi asks, rather abruptly.

"The one who did alchemy without an array," Lieutenant Suna supplies. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"It seems that this ability is what convinced the Führer to make you join our ranks," Colonel Kita muses. "Now, tell me. Why did you enlist in the army?"

This time, Colonel Kita's voice is imposing, not particularly terrifying but just low enough for making his demand unquestionable. Atsumu knows that he won't buy a half answer to this legitimate question anyone would ask. It's... dizzying. It is his first day in the military and he's already risking his career; he honestly hopes that Colonel Kita is an understanding man, who won't kick him out because he doesn't want trouble coming his way.

"I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone," Atsumu states firmly. "To find a way to cure my brother."

"Isn't the Philosopher's Stone a myth?" Lieutenant Oonimi asks, frowning.

"Might be, might not be, that's why I need all the research available to find it. Central has libraries only accessible to State Alchemists."

"Makes sense," Lieutenant Ginjima says, nodding.

Colonel Kita is quiet, scrutinizing his new subordinate with the gaze of a judge, and Atsumu stays perfectly still, even though he can't quite meet his superior's eyes. He looks kind of pensive, kind of tense, like he doesn't know which emotion to show and which one to conceal, but he ends up reverting back to the composed officer.

"I see. That is indeed a goal demanding precious resources. I wish you good luck, Major Miya, and welcome to my team."

Atsumu's shoulders slump in relief and he smiles at them all, each showing different states of warmth to him but it was enough for now. He got his license, he's in a team, his commanding officer doesn't seem too much of an asshole, and he can finally research a way to fix his mistake.


End file.
